Love Never Dies
by goldenrose3443
Summary: Shiningdawn was devastated when she lost her one true love. Now her best friend is trying to make her find a new mate. But Shiningdawn has other plans. Sequel to "Through Different Eyes".
1. Memories

**Hey everybody! I'm really sorry about the way my last book ended, but I needed something to write about in this story. Anyway here I am with this new story, please review and if you are reading this book but haven't read the last one then please go back and read the other one and review or you won't know what is going on in this story. Don't forget to check out my other stories on my page and review on them as well. Thank you again for all the support you have given me.**

**Chapter 1: Memories**

Shiningdawn thrashed around in her nest. One moon had passed since Flamestrike had been swept down the river and Shiningdawn wasn't taking it very well.

"Quit it, will you!" hissed Whisperbreeze from her nest.

"What, oh sorry Whisperbreeze," Shiningdawn mumbled. Whisperbreeze huffed in indignation and tucked her nose under her tail. Bright sunlight filtered through the gaps in the bracken roof of the nursery, signalling the start of another heart-wrenching day away from Flamestrike for Shiningdawn. Their kits, Firekit, Mossykit, Silverkit, Goldenkit and Redkit all missed their father immensely and every day it broke Shiningdawn's heart when they asked when he was coming back.

"Hey Shiningdawn can I talk to you for a minute?" Stormwhisker asked as Shiningdawn was about to leave the den.

"Sure," Shiningdawn answered. Stormwhisker lead her over to the far corner of the den and sat down, wrapping her tail over her paws.

"Ok, please don't be mad but….. I think you need to find somebody else," She said looking down at the ground. Shiningdawn's eyes widened and she took a step backwards.

"How can you say that?" she hissed at her friend. "You know how much I miss him!"

"I know, but that's why you need to find another mate. You need to accept the fact that Flamestrike isn't coming home, you will never see him again," Stormwhisker meowed.

"I WILL see him again, Stormwhisker!" Shiningdawn spat. The fur along her back and shoulders started to bristle up and she thrashed her tail.

"Shiningdawn, I know you loved him but sometimes we have to let the things we love go," Stormwhisker sighed.

"And what would you know about that?!"Shiningdawn snapped. "I don't see Lionclaw being washed down the river!"

"Look Shiningdawn all I'm trying to say is….." Stormwhisker started to say.

"Just forget it will you?!" Shiningdawn interrupted and stalked away. "I WILL find him, don't you worry!" She called over her shoulder as she walked out of the den. Outside the camp was busy with life, warriors where coming and going to and from patrols, elders where sunning themselves outside the den and Whisperbreeze, Shiningdawn and Stormwhisker's kits were playing with a moss ball.

"Catch this Mossykit!" Pheonixkit cried, chucking the soft moss at her younger den-mate. Mossykit squealed in mock fright and hid behind Redkit. The dark ginger tom was hit with the force of the moss ball and flew backwards tumbling over Mossykit. Pheonixkit and Honeykit burst out laughing and where joined by Lightkit, Morningkit and Skykit. Shiningdawn trotted past them towards Thornstar's den.

She stopped on front of the wall of lichen that hung down, covering the entrance to the leader's den.

"Thornstar?" Shiningdawn called out into the darkness.

"Yes, come in," Thornstar's deep voice boomed back almost echoing off the hard rocky walls of his den. Shiningdawn brushed past the lichen and padded into the den. Shimmerheart was there sitting beside Thornstar's nest sharing a squirrel with him.

"Hello dear," Shimmerheart welcomed her daughter, standing up and licking her between the ears.

"Is something wrong?" Thornstar asked, copying the same gesture as his mate. Shiningdawn sat facing her parents and lifted her chin slightly.

"I would like permission to go on a journey down the river to find Flamestrike," she said.


	2. Persuasion

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I am really enjoying writing this story and getting feedback from people who are really pleased and relieved that I am continuing with this story. Sorry for the lack of updates on any of my stories recently but I was visiting family and had no internet or time to write. Anyway here's chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Persuasion **

"You want to do what!?" Thornstar cried, leaping from his nest. Shimmerheart stayed crouched beside him, staring off into space with wide, shocked eyes. Shiningdawn lifted her chin and let her eyes rest on her enraged father.

"I want to go and find Flamestrike," She said again. "I know he's alive, I can feel him."

"I will not allow it!" Thornstar growled. "I know you loved him but it's time to move on. You have kits to take care of!"

"I know I have kits, but they cannot be raised without a father!" Shiningdawn snapped.

"And what will you do if Flamestrike turned out to be dead?" Thornstar sneered at his daughter.

"I will raise them by myself. But I will not just stand by and listen to them ask me day after day for the rest of their lives if their father will come home!" Shiningdawn said her icy eyes narrowing.

"So you would rather go and see if he is dead and have to tell them that instead of just telling them that he will be home soon?" Thornstar hissed. Shiningdawn growled at her father and thrashed her tail.

"Don't you want your deputy back?! I see you haven't re-appointed anyone!" Shiningdawn meowed. Thornstar narrowed his eyes and took a step back. He lifted his head towards her and sighed.

"Flamestrike's disappearance was terrible to both the clan and yourself. But I don't want to lose two warriors, one being a queen and my daughter!" he said. Shiningdawn sat down and looked at her paws.

"I need to find him Thornstar. Please. I won't ever be happy without him," she said not looking up. She heard Shimmerheart get up and whisper something to her mate before Thornstar sighed again.

"Shiningdawn, your mother and I never want to see you upset, but you have to understand how dangerous this journey could be," he said. "We don't want to lose you or your sister, we only want what's best for you."

"Then let me go and find him. I promise I'll bring him home," Shiningdawn said.

"Very well," said Thornstar.

Early the next morning, Shiningdawn sat in the medicine den eating the traveling herbs that Ashpelt had prepared for her. She wrinkled her nose at the bitter taste of one dark-green leaf and padded over to the stream to have a drink before walking out into the clearing.

_Am I doing the right thing?_ She thought as she said goodbye to her clan.

"Be good my darlings," she said to her kits. "I'll be home soon."

"Will you bring Flamestrike?" Goldenkit squeaked. The two moon old kits would be taken care of by Whisperbreeze and Stormwhisker while their mother was gone.

"Yes sweetheart, I will," Shiningdawn promised. She said goodbye to Whisperbreeze, Rainpelt, Lionclaw and Stormwhisker then walked over to her parents.

"Will you take a patrol of warriors?" her mother asked.

"No, I must do this alone," Shiningdawn said to Shimmerheart. The silver she-cat nodded and walked over to her daughter. Thornstar followed and they wrapped themselves around her. Shiningdawn rubbed her cheek against her parent's.

"Be safe," her father whispered.

"Always," She replied as she walked away from her clan and out of the camp.


	3. Keep Holding On

**Hi everybody! I'm back. Sorry it took so long for me to update but I didn't have a lot of time. Anyway here I am and thank you for all the reviews. **

**Chapter 3: Keep Holding On**

Shiningdawn walked slowly along the muddy river bank, her limbs burning and tail dragging from exhaustion. Ashpelt's herb bundle had begun to wear off when the sun had set. But that was long ago.

Stars now lit the near-black sky while Silverpelt reflected the river like a mirror, giving Shiningdawn just enough light to be able to see. The ginger she-cat had been walking for what seemed like forever.

_Where are you Flamestrike?_ She thought desperately. Silent prayers were sent to Starclan as the exhausted she-cat pushed on through the darkness. As she tumbled along the rocky bank, Shiningdawn spotted a shallow dip in the sand. She picked up her pace and trotted over to it in delight. The sand was smooth and soft against her tired body, and she sank into the dip willingly, her belly growling as sleep overtook her.

Nightmares plagued Shiningdawn's mind as she slept. Scenes of running through the forest, chasing a ginger pelt flashed through her subconscious. Flames flickered along a river bank, scorching the water with its heat. A familiar face struggled to stay above the loud, thrashing water.

Shiningdawn shot up, trembling and panting from fright. She shook her head trying to clear the images and started to clean her ruffled fur. Sunlight began to creep over the horizon, lighting the river and swathing the rocks with its soft light.

Warm smells teased Shiningdawn's nose as she bathed and she opened her mouth to taste where they were coming from. A Water mouse darted through the long grass that grew in clumps along the bank of the river. Shiningdawn crouched into the Hunter's crouch, which was a signature hunting move for her Clan, and lightly stepped forwards along the sand, downwind of her prey.

The tiny rodent was oblivious to its predator as she moved silently across the bank. About a tail-length from the mouse Shiningdawn stopped crawling and waited for the right moment to pounce.

_Now!_ She cried silently as she sprang forward with paws outstretched and landed squarely on the rodent, biting down hard. The warm tang of blood filled Shiningdawn's mouth and she gave thanks to Starclan before wolfing down the tiny morsel.

Licking her lips in satisfaction, Shiningdawn continued down the river bank. Fish swam gracefully downstream, looking like silver streaks in the crystal-clear water. The silver fish reminded Shiningdawn of her own kit Silverkit and the moss-covered stones threw images of Mossykit into her mind. Shiningdawn sighed as she thought of her kits back in the Thunderclan camp, playing with moss balls and butterflies. A few more tail-lengths down the river and Shiningdawn began to feel thirsty, so she stopped by a shallow part of the river and lapped the cool, soothing liquid before continuing on her journey.

By Sunhigh, Shiningdawn was feeling dizzy from the heat of the sun as it beat down on her back. She looked longingly towards the river, desperate to feel the cool water running through her burning pelt. She walked over to the edge and dipped a paw in, relishing in the feeling it sent through her body, gradually she slipped fully into the clear water and just stood in it for a while. Storm clouds began to build overhead but Shiningdawn didn't care.

The next events happened so quickly Shiningdawn couldn't have known it was coming. As she stood there completely oblivious to what was happening in the river, the current got suddenly strong. Water began to flash past her and a big tree branch knocked Shiningdawn off her feet, sweeping her downstream. Shiningdawn shrieked with fright as the current tossed her down the river, her head went under the surface several times and she was struggling for breath. Another time she was thrust under the water, blood was roaring in her ears and water shot into her nose and eyes as she was dragged to the river bed, her paws churning.

Shiningdawn thought she was on her way to Starclan when she felt something grab her scruff and pull her up through the current to the surface, dragging her onto the bank. Her pale-ginger pelt was soaked through and she vomited out mouthfuls of water onto the wet river bank.

Something warm and rough ran over Shiningdawn's wet pelt and she sprang up, all exhaustion gone, and looked at whatever was there. She ran her eyes over her rescuer and her heart skipped a beat. A pair of deep, forest-green eyes stared back at her with concern, an untidy flame-coloured pelt hung on a thin body and Shiningdawn could make out all of his ribs. She took a step closer and whispered:

"Flamestrike?"


	4. Why Not?

**Thanks for all the reviews on my story so far. I've had several people ask me about whether it's Flamestrike or not so here you will find out! **

**Chapter 4: Why Not?**

"Hello Shiningdawn," the ginger tom said. He stretched out his lithe body and flexed his sharp claws rising slowly, pelt flashing like flame in the sunlight and walked over to the golden she-cat and circled her. Shiningdawn stood still, frozen in shock, unable to accept the information that was running through her head.

_I found him! This is Flamestrike, it has to be! _She thought. Her eyes stared blankly ahead, her mouth opening and closing again when no sound came out. She cleared her throat and shook her head, breaking the trance.

"Flamestrike?" Shiningdawn asked again, looking into the tom's forest-green eyes. "I-is that you?" She asked taking a step towards the starved tom. He backed away, his eyes wary and body stiff as if ready to run flat out away from the ginger she-cat.

"What's wrong?" Shiningdawn asked him, confused.

"What are you doing here?" He countered.

"I-I-I came to find you," She stammered. Flamestrike cocked his head to one side and looked at her thoughtfully.

"Why?" he demanded. Shiningdawn's eyes widened in shock and she cleared her throat again before speaking.

"Because I love you, and I need you," she said. "Our kits need you." Flamestrike's ears pricked at the mention of his kits and he sighed.

"How are they?" he asked sadly. Shiningdawn wanted to scream out but kept her cool and swallowed the lump rising in her throat.

"They….They really miss you," She said. "Firekit looks more like you every day. And it kills me!"

"I'm so sorry Shiningdawn," Flamestrike whispered, walking towards his trembling mate. He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent.

Shiningdawn closed her eyes and leant into him, sobbing.

"Shhhhhh, its ok, I'm here," Flamestrike comforted. Shiningdawn raised her head and looked into his eyes.

"Why didn't you come back?" She asked him. He broke their gaze and looked away but she locked him in her icy stare again. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't face the Clan," Flamestrike murmured. "I was supposed to be their strong deputy and future leader, but I let pride get in my way and chased those Riverclan warriors too far down the river bank."

"Wait, that's why you were swept downstream? You chased Riverclan warriors down the bank and fell in?" Shiningdawn meowed, eyes wide. Flamestrike shifted uneasily in her blue gaze and looked at his paws.

"Y-yes," he said not looking up. Shiningdawn rested her head against his and breathed in the scent radiating off his flame-coloured pelt, closing her eyes.

"I don't care why you left," she said. "I just wanted to find you and bring you home."

"I'm not going home," Flamestrike murmured, lifting his head to meet her gaze. Shiningdawn stiffened and opened her eyes.

"Why not?" She demanded. Her now-damp pelt glistened in the sunlight and a shiver of warmth ran up her spine.

"Look at me Shiningdawn!" He snapped. "I'm a mess, how am I ever going to be able to show my face in Thunderclan's camp ever again?" Shiningdawn ran her eyes over the starved tom, counting his ribs and wincing at the sight of wasted muscle.

"What about our kits?" Shiningdawn asked tearing her eyes away from his body and staring into his cloudy eyes. "What about Rainpelt and Whisperbreeze or Lionclaw and Stormwhisker. What about me?"

"I'm sorry Shiningdawn, really I am," Flamestrike meowed looking his mate in the eye. "But I just can't go back."

"Please Flamestrike," She begged. "I need you! Our kits need you!"

"Shiningdawn please don't make this more difficult than it already is," Flamestrike meowed, his voice tight with pain.

"I love you Flamestrike," Shiningdawn whispered.

"I love you too Shiningdawn," Flamestrike whispered back. "I love you and our kits and the Clan but I can't go back, I'm sorry."

"How am I supposed to go on without you?" Shiningdawn mewed in a tight voice. "How am I supposed to go back and face the Clan and our kits and tell them all that you just didn't want to come back?"

"Don't tell them that," he replied. Shiningdawn opened her mouth to reply but Flamestrike covered her mouth with the end of his long tail. "Tell them I died, tell them I drowned in the river. That way they won't be hurt."

"You really don't know us at all," Shiningdawn snapped, narrowing her eyes and backing several tail-lengths away from him. "We love you so much. How do you think we wouldn't be hurt?"

"I know you better than anyone Shiningdawn," Flamestrike murmured, he walked forwards to his mate and pressed his nose to hers but she jerked away. "Please don't be mad."

"Mad?" Shiningdawn growled. "Flamestrike I am way past being mad. I am furious! You can't just get close to me and say you love me and expect everything to be ok!"

"Shiningdawn, love please!" Flamestrike pleaded with the aggravated she-cat. "I don't want to make you upset. That's the last thing I want to do but I just can't go back with you." Shiningdawn refused to meet his gaze while he pressed against her and rubbed his face against her cheek and forehead desperately trying to get through to the golden-furred queen. "I'm so sorry," he whispered over and over into her ear.

"I won't be the one to tell our kits," she said finally, pulling away from him. Flamestrike stared at her, his forest-green eyes filled with sadness.

"What do you mean?" He asked her. Shiningdawn closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I won't be the one to break out kit's hearts and tell them that their own father abandoned them," she said, her eyes still closed.

"Then don't. Tell them that I died and that I will see them soon in Starclan. They don't need to be heartbroken," Flamestrike meowed solemnly. Shiningdawn opened her eyes and her blue gaze was full of pain and anguish which also showed across her face. Flamestrike stepped forwards and pressed his forehead to hers, sighing.

"Everybody experiences heartbreak in their lives, Flamestrike," Shiningdawn murmured. "But I will not be responsible for their first."

"Then what are you going to do?" Flamestrike asked lifting his head to look his mate in the eye. The sun had begun to beat down hotly onto the backs of the two ginger cats but neither seemed to notice. Shiningdawn took a deep breath and lifted her chin before speaking.

"I'm going to go back. I'm going to take my time going back. I will wait for you at Fourtrees, if you don't show I will assume that you don't love me or our kits or friends or Clan and I will return to Thunderclan with news of your death," She said with a tight, pained voice. Flamestrike opened his mouth to talk but Shiningdawn turned away from him and walked slowly back up the river the way she came.


End file.
